halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter
The Seraph-class Starfighter is a widely used Covenant starfighter, essentially the Covenant's counterpart to the UNSC Longsword. Each Seraph has a teardrop and piscine design, likely aesthetically pleasing to Covenant sensibilities, since such carapace-like curves are prevalent throughout Covenant design. They are stored in Covenant capital ships when they are not in battle or escorting a ship. Seraphs have demonstrated that they are an effective counter-weapon against UNSC Longsword fighters. They usually attack in formations of ten, with their assaults on enemy ships ranging from simple harassment, to full out strafing attacks. They have also been seen patrolling in pairs. Unlike the Banshee, Seraphs are equipped with energy shields, but these are only a fraction of the strength of those on larger ships and are easily dispersed. The Seraph has been known to be utilized as an air superiority fighter, but are clumsy and sluggish within an atmosphere, indicating that such a capability is only a secondary role.Ghosts of Onyx Faster and possessing vastly more powerful weapons than the Banshee, the Seraph poses a significant aerial threat. It is assumed that the Seraph fighter can be piloted by a single Sangheili, succeeded by the Jiralhanae after the Great Schism. Characteristics As the Covenant's main space attack fighter, the Seraph is armed with a variety of weapons. Seraphs are seen firing a heavy plasma cannon seemingly identical to a Scarab's anti-aircraft turret in the cutscene preceding The Ark and are also armed with a pulse laser and plasma charges for strafing and bomb runs. The bombing runs of the Seraph are very deadly which is known to the Spartan III's for a lot of them died trying to destroy a Covenant factory as read in The Ghosts of Onyx. The plasma weapons the Seraph has, delivers a hard punch to most things it attacks, such as Pelican dropships, Albatross or Calypso- class transports and dueling with the UNSC air-superiority fighters.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 17-18 The Seraph fighter is both powerful and fast, even able to fly in the hurricane force winds of the gas giant Threshold.The Arbiter and The Oracle The Seraph fighters are more than a match for any UNSC fighter pilots, and if they come in great numbers, they can easily overwhelm intercepting fighters.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Appearances Seraphs were first sighted during the events of Halo: The Fall of Reach, and were so as named by the ONI, the "Seraph". Seraphs are a common adversary of UNSC starfighter pilots, however prior to Halo 2 they were only mentioned in the expanded universe and novels. The Seraph made its first in game appearance dog-fighting with Longsword fighters outside Cairo Station during the First Battle of Earth.Cairo Station viewed outside of the station .]] A Seraph can also be viewed in intricate detail on the levels The Arbiter and The Oracle, where it is in the central hangar where the Arbiter defeated the heretic leader. These vessels are seen to be used by the heretic leader to flee the Forerunner facility suspended within the atmosphere of the gas giant Threshold.The Arbiter and The Oracle The Seraph Starfighters are also seen in Halo 3 during the cutscene of The Ark where they are escorting the Brute capital vessels as they engage the Sangheili battle group. They are seen also during that cutscene using their heavy plasma cannons to attack several Pelicans, destroying one, as the dropships carried troops down onto the Ark. Occasionally, they are even seen in the sky on the level The Ark, apparently Elite-controlled as they dart around the Shadow of Intent without attacking or being attacked by the carrier. Related links *Longsword - The UNSC equivalent of the Seraph Trivia *The Office of Naval Intelligence contributed to the ship's nickname''Halo: The Flood, although the Elites also seem to use the name.Halo 2'' However, this could be because the ONI agents translated the name from intercepted Covenant transmissions. *The Seraph looks similar to a horseshoe crab. *The Seraph is actually an old model of a Covenant tank that Shi Kai Wang created..Halo 3 Essentials *Contrary to appearance, the Seraph drives forward with the 'spikes' pointed backwards. *The word "Seraph" is derived from the highest level of angels as described in certain texts of the Bible. *A Seraph fighter can be seen in the level "The Arbiter". *The seraph in the level "The Arbiter" is much larger than those found in custom maps in Halo: Custom edition. The seraph in The Arbiter is the real size because the Seraphs in Halo: Custom Edition are non-canon and made from scratch by the original map makers. *Instead of having an "evil" name like the Wraith or Phantom, the Seraph bares a name that means a high ranking angel. *Seraphs are unable to fly as well in atmospheric environments as they do in vacuum due to their odd shape and build. Sources Seraph-class Starfighter